


Be mine

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Drabble, End game triangulum so spoilers are major, Humor, M/M, Triangulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: The last thing Hibiki had expected to receive from Yamato before the final battle was a kiss even though he didn't have a problem with it. He simply hadn't expected it. No matter how obvious the signs were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought of this on the spot and bam! Gotta love them midnight fics :D

There was a hand on his wrist and for a brief confusing moment there were lips pressed against his lips which caused Hibiki to blink and stare at the person in complete utter confusion.

Did Yamato just kiss me!? Was the panicked that passed through his head as his eyes widened and he stared at the man sitting in front of him with shock and awe.

Yamato however being the brat Hibiki knew him to be simply gazed at him with a mischievous grin, as if Hibiki’s reaction was the goal he was trying to achieve. 

“So it really did working,” Yamato said. His voice sounded as if he was implying that a test he expected to fail just succeeded with incredibly low odds.

Yamato’s words weren't very important to Hibiki though. What was important was the fact that he kissed him. Which Hibiki realized upon further thought shouldn't have been a surprise, all things considered. 

He did after all ask him to be his right hand man. Try to kill his friends cause he thought they were hypnotizing him. Tell him that he yearned for him, and sacrificed his own existence just to keep him alive.

Hibiki averted his eyes to a bush which suddenly felt like a much more interesting thing to look at because just maybe Yamato’s grin was making it hard for him to think properly.

Slowly, hesitantly, and carefully Hibiki said, “You're attracted to me?” The question wasn't exactly something he wanted to ask because it sounded ridiculous even with Yamato’s obvious unhealthy obsession with him.

He waited impatiently until eventually he felt courageous enough to glance at Yamato and almost immediately upon making eye contact he heard a small “pfft.” Yamato had laughed.

Being offended was the first thing that came to Hibiki’s mind however instead he could only raise an eyebrow and turn away from the luscious bush that he was using to avoid Yamato’s gaze, and look at him curiously.

“I wasn't trying to be subtle,” Yamato said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I thought you knew?” he added, rubbing salt on Hibiki’s newly opened wounds.

Hibiki thought back to all the jokes he made about his relationship with Yamato and suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock. He felt like an idiot.

It wasn't his fault for not noticing though. Yamato was a weirdo no matter how he looked at it; he could only see what was apparently flirting, as being extremely socially awkward. 

“Just figured you were weird,” Hibiki said honestly. His words earned him a disappointed stare and sigh.

“So you weren't flirting with me?”

Hibiki shook his head. “No I flirted relentlessly.” He just hadn't thought it was mutual. If he knew it was mutual he would have pursued him without a moment's hesitation. 

“Then the feelings are mutual.”

Hibiki opened his mouth to say no because he didn't share Yamato’s borderline murderous feelings of love, but he did feel concern about his wellbeing, and he did worry about him for most of the week so it would be a lie to say he didn't feel something.

Therefore couldn't say he didn't like him, but he also couldn't say he loved him. Hibiki grimaced. He felt like no matter how he answered he was going to end up in a bad situation.

“I am attracted to you but not in the same way you are to me.”

Yamato looked displeased by the answer to say the least, and folded his arms. He suddenly was no longer giving off the playful mischievous feel that interrupted Hibiki’s thoughts. “I see so there's someone else…”

Yamato’s tone caused a shiver to go down Hibiki’s spine and he decided to quickly clarify himself before this ended very badly. “Ah I mean… I don't like you as strongly as you do me… not that there is someone else.”

Of course Hibiki was certain he has flirted with almost all of their friends but that wasn't important at the moment. Yamato raised an eyebrow showing he was confused.

He was going to have to elaborate further. Hibiki took a deep breath. No jokes, be completely serious. Hibiki grabbed Yamato’s hand and held it in his own. He felt like he just stepped on a cerberus tail and was wondering if it was going to maul him or forgive his error. “Whatever happens in the new world I'll be with you… just don't expect me to act towards you like you do me.” Hibiki averted his eyes.

Did that make any sense?

Yamato hummed drawing Hibiki’s attention back towards him. Hibiki noticed that he was staring down at Hibiki’s hands with a look he couldn't quite translate and felt a cold sweat beginning.

“You agree to be mine?” Yamato asked, making a confession that was possessive in a very Yamato way. Hibiki sighed. Couldn't he just say I love you like a normal person?

“As long as you do the same… of course I do.” Hibiki didn't exactly expect disloyalty in a relationship with Yamato... Unless some person that was stronger than him came along and kicked his ass then maybe, but the odds of that were very low.

Yamato looked at him with an almost soft gaze that Hibiki could only describe as love. “I gave you myself a long time ago,” he said, his voice smooth and sure.

Hibiki couldn't argue him, because technically he did give him his life, so Hibiki had no snarky remarks. He could only smile. This wasn't how he thought his day would go. “I guess you did.”

Yamato huffed then moved to get up and Hibiki let go of his hand. Yamato gazed down at him with narrowed eyes then grinned. “With that said. We've hung around here long enough.” Yamato put his hand on his hip and looked away. “Miyako should be done with repairs by now. Let us go and create our new world.”

The wording doesn't get to Hibiki. Yamato had been saying that for awhile now, so he just stood and followed him back to their messy headquarters. “Mm… let's.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought. "Hey I never wrote a confession for these two" and uh yeah... thats how this happened


End file.
